Development of mobile communications is accompanied with an ever increasing demand for data services, and the communications industry is continuously searching for a method for expanding a data capacity. Increasing a capacity by adding a frequency band and using cell splitting has become a current trend. Accordingly, a quantity of antenna ports on a single site is increased, a quantity of devices in a feeder network is continuously increased, a quantity of base stations is increased, and consequently complexity of installing, configuring, and maintaining an antenna feeder system is increased. Whether a device connection topology is correct directly affects a function and performance of a network. In a later period, there are problems such as a long period and low problem detection determining accuracy during a network drive test. An auxiliary detection function of a primary device can be detected only in some scenarios, and a connection relationship between links in a topology network cannot be obtained.